Missing
by Aussie Panda
Summary: Taylor misses the island and so does everyone else, but they have each other! Taylor/Jackson I hope you review!


_**Melissa's POV**_

I couldn't help but notice it, the way they looked at each other on the island. They still look at each other the same way and he hasn't called like he said he would. I think they are in love. Maybe what I felt for Jackson was only intrigue, not real love. When I look at how they act around each other, it's like they understand something no one else does. I have given up and moved on, like I know I should.

We are home now, though it doesn't feel like home. We go to the grocery store for food instead of getting it ourselves, we don't have to boil water, and we have hot showers. We don't run ourselves. We can no longer say we know best and put everything to a vote. There is something that can separate the family we created and I hope that the family we created will stay that way.

_**Taylor's POV**_

A satisfied sigh escaped my smiling lips as I looked out the window of the helicopter and towards LA. I was going to miss the island. I was going to miss what we were and what we are compared to each other. I think and hope we will stay friends and look upon the experience we had with a revelation that we changed for the better.

Jackson and I were becoming something I think. The look he gave me at the island wasn't to tell me he was choosing Melissa, no it was to tell me he had to let Melissa down. That is what I mean, we understand each other. I am so happy this trip happened for me and Jackson, for Nathan and Daley too. For so much that changed us.

The helicopter landed and I was met by so many cameras, something I had wanted so badly before, but not anymore. When I finally pushed through the crowds, I saw a few sets of parents crying as they waited for their children. I realized they were waiting for us. Everyone's parents were there with the exception of mine and Jackson's. I felt tears come to my eyes as I watched everyone run to their parents. I slowly walked off, trying not to be noticed. I thought I had succeeded too, until I felt a calloused hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jackson giving me a sad smile. I nodded in return.

When we started going to school again, people asked so many questions and wanted so much from us.

"Hey Jackson, what's up?" I called when I saw Jackson sitting by the same tree he has always sat by at lunch. The entire student body seemed to take in a large breath and my friends gave me disgusted looks as I walked over to him. What they didn't know was he was my best friend ever since we got back. I wanted so much more and I was waiting for him to make the move,

"Hey Tay, nothing much, just waiting for you to grace me with your presence." He replied jokingly. I laughed and sat next to him.

"Hey, I've been wanting to tell you; I think that we need to go out this weekend, just the two of us." He said after I had eaten about half of my lunch.

"Like a date?" I asked as I cocked my head to the side and grinned.

He smiled as he said "Exactly like a date." I nodded back excitedly when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around to see the entire 29 down club calling us over for lunch. I got up and dragged Jackson to the table.

We all kept living in our own little world. We had our own family and didn't need to deal with anyone else. As the years went on, we graduated from High School and dispersed to different colleges. We were all successful, but Lex became the one that was a millionaire, unsurprisingly.

We only mentioned the longing we had to be back at the island a few times, but we all knew it lingered in the air.

When Jackson and I got married, we got married on the island and stayed married the rest of our lives, along with Nathan and Daley.

The island was our home and that wouldn't change.

_**A/N: So I just remembered this series again and decided to pay tribute to a series I used to love by writing something for it. Also, I went through all the fan fictions and found that they are almost all Melissa/Jackson and I have always thought Taylor and Jackson were better for each other! I hope you liked it! If you did or didn't just send me a review!**_


End file.
